Seriously
by ColonKellyHigginsGoil304
Summary: Of course it was never going to work. Kyoya Ootori: street lord of Ouran Avenue, gun slinger extraordinaire, the most handsome devil to walk these streets. This guy… going with a street rat like me? Never. Reviews appreciated!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran for one obvious reason, I'd end up killing all the characters somehow and then there would be no story! So never give me the rights; that would be a bad idea. XD

Enjoy!

* * *

_Hoping that you can't hear me,_

'_Cause I feel like I am thinking out loud.

* * *

_

Of course it was never going to work.

Kyoya Ootori: street lord of Ouran Avenue, gun slinger extraordinaire, the most handsome devil to walk these streets.

This guy… going with a street rat like me?

Never.

But I wanted it to be so with all of my being, up until the point where it hurt too much to think of it not being so.

He had earned my utmost respect and loyalty, and that didn't come cheap, mind you.

But this guy… He saved me from a fight that was totally not in my favor from the start, and from then on I had been under his lead, paying him back with everything I could offer.

And I followed him in his very… colorful gang.

There was Tamaki Suoh, code name: Prince.

Tamaki was Kyoya's right hand man and his best friend ever since they were kids.

I heard Tamaki actually gave up his right in taking over his family's prosperous business so he could help Kyoya start his gang, but he never talked about it much.

Then there was the dangerous devil Takashi Morinozuka himself, code name: Hellhound.

A totally boss street fighter with a mean kick.

He left home when he found out a marriage in his family was going to connect him back to a more elite family his ancestors use to serve, and he, too, would have to basically become a servant to the young master of their house as an offering of thanks for joining the family once more .

Not wanting to be stuck in that train wreck, Takashi left home and somehow managed to sniff out Kyoya (get it?) and he's been with him ever since.

Then we have Hikaru Hitachiin, code name: Psycho.

Hikaru was friends with Takashi at school, and Hikaru ended up meeting Kyoya and Tamaki through him. Once he started becoming more involved in the gang affairs, he realized he was putting his family at home, and above all his twin brother, in a position of becoming major targets if he ever got in trouble, so he left home and school behind him to take up his spot as gang member #4.

He didn't go home for years.

As I stated before, Kyoya Ootori, code name: Shadow King, was leader of our gang. He was a child prodigy with his guns ever since he could pick up one, and has yet to be out-shot.

He branched off from his father, a great mafia leader in the city, and planned to someday surpass him and his two older brothers.

The four guys, brothers basically, owned the streets of Ouran like it was their castle, and Kyoya planned to own everything surrounding them and raise them higher than his father ever could.

As for me, I am Haruhi Fujioka, and I was simply at the wrong place at the wrong time.

But I'm jumping the gun here a bit.

Let me take you back to when I first met the gang, and you'll see how the possibility of someone like me… can never be with someone like him.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, what did you think? This story is inspired by a song called Seriously by Katy Mcallister, and originally going to be a one-shot, but I don't think I could make this a one-shot even if I tried, so I'll be attempting to write this along with my other story. Warning, if this story fails, I will delete it, so reviews would be totally awesome. Thanks!


	2. New Apartment

Disclaimer: I own Ouran…. Just kidding!

Enjoy!

* * *

_Wonderin' if you can read me, _

_I guess there is no easy way out.

* * *

_

"Let's get a move on, Haruhi!" My father says to me in that singsong voice of his.

"We'll never get to our apartment if you keep lollygagging behind like this."

He pinches my cheek, and I brush his hand away while trying to balance the boxes I'm currently holding.

And like everything else happening in my life, they fall apart, and some of the items contained inside roll out to be greeted by the scummy concrete sidewalk we're currently standing on.

I inwardly sigh, I can't keep doing this.

Dad does a nervous laugh as he bends down in his high heeled shows to pick up my mess.

"Dad, it's okay, I've got it." I say, bending down on the earth floor and shooing away his attempts to pick up the plastic cups rolling unsteadily from the wind.

His cheeks twitch while he tries to suppress a smile, and doesn't say anything.

When all the items are put safely into sturdier boxes, we continue our walk to the end of the block, where a man in a wrinkly suit and stubble on his face stands in front of a three story apartment building.

Once we're in earshot, Dad throws up his arm, enthusiastically waving to him, and cries out a greeting, and I swear you can see rays of sunshine come from him as we finally close the gap between us and the man.

The man chuckles uncomfortably, and I can't really blame him. We're not in the best neighborhood to be attracting attention in by hollering greetings, and that isn't including the fact that my father is a cross-dresser.

The neighborhood is not very friendly looking in the least. The houses and apartments are all boarded and broken, and the air doesn't smell very clean either.

Garbage clings to the streets and papers strap themselves to chain fences, making this place look even more like a dump then it already is.

Few people stray outside and the few who do are the ones running home from being outside, and then there are the ones who are watching the runners from the shadows.

All in all, it's quite scary.

"Good morning, Ranka-san. Haruhi-san." The man named Kato-san says through an attempt to pull off an acceptable smile.

He wasn't the best realtor around, but he was affordable, and he's been with us for the past year as we've jumped from apartment to apartment.

At least he's getting use to Dad's obnoxious behavior; when we first met him, he almost passed out from Dad's enthusiasm… and his nonchalant attempts to make a pass at him. At least he can look us in the eyes now.

"Oh, Robert, it's wonderful! A little plain, but Haruhi and I will spruce it up and make it feel homely in no time, right, honey?" Dad says, dancing around the front steps in his fit of glee.

"I'm sure you will, _Ranka-san_." Kato-san emphasizes the formalness of their relationship, but still tugs at his coat sleeves nervously.

As Dad continues to scope out the front of the building, Kato-san reaches into his pocket and pulls out a ring with dulling keys jangling about and heads past Dad to the door.

I shift the position of the boxes I'm holding as Kato-san holds open the door for both my dad and I and we make our ascent up the shady stairway to the very top.

The stairway is just as plain as it was outside, but unfortunately, the lights are so dim that we continuously stumble and trip going up each step, but the trek doesn't last long and we finally make it to our floor.

The whole third floor is ours, so we won't have to deal with noisy next door neighbors at least; maybe I'll be able to study here after all…

"Here we are- room 3." Kato-san states aloud, and I hold back my retort of how it was obviously room 3 because of the overly designed number placed conveniently in front of my face to tell me so.

Without further ado, Kato-san places the key into the key hole and unlocks the apartment, then shoulders the door to open and walks right inside with us in tow.

I walk into it more, and realize it's not as bad as I imagined it would be. It had a nice size living room, an open kitchen, a closet here and there, one bathroom, two bedrooms, and a big vent sitting under the window overlooking the neighborhood.

"Oh, Haruhi! Come look at these adorable, little bedrooms!" Dad says, sticking his head of the doorway with a wide smile spread across his face.

There goes Dad, making the best out of the worst situations again. I honestly don't know how I would've made it this far without him showing me how to smile, even when we're at the end of our rope.

"It's not much, but it's better than most." Kato-san says, again stating the obvious.

"Umm, Kato-san, how far away is the public school around here?" I ask.

I put the boxes down and let my arms finally have a rest; God it feels good.

"You can actually see it from here, if you come…" Kato-san motions me towards the window with him and points out over the rows of rooftops. Indeed, you can see the school roof about two blocks over, or three jumped fences away.

"For your sake, Haruhi-san, I would advise that you _not_ get a job around here, no matter how close it is."

I look up at Kato-san confused. That's strange advice. You would think _because_ we're poor that I should go and find a job.

Before I can even ask, he says to me,

"Walking around this place late is not safe for anyone, especially not for a young woman like yourself."

I say nothing, but look out the window once more, studying the homes around me in silence.

"Haruhi-i-i!" Dad calls again, no doubt he has found something totally insignificantly small and saw something cute behind it.

"This crack looks like a cute bunny rabbit, come look with me!" He cries from one of the bedrooms.

Yeah.

I shake my head to get myself back into the room, and then move from the window to wear my dad was.

The bedroom was, indeed, small. If I am lucky, I can fit a desk in the bare corner where the bunny-crack is, but that's if I can even find one.

Besides that, there is a bed in the corner, a closet directly in front of it, the empty space next to the bed, and a window with bars on it giving the room some faint light.

It'll work.

"This is the smaller bedroom, Haruhi, so if you want the bigger one for all your books, I will have no problem staying in here!" Dad says all bubbly, but I can tell he really wants the bigger room and is just trying to be nice.

"That's alright, Dad. I like this room, and I don't really need that much space…"

"Oh I'm so glad you think that! What with all the dresses I'll be getting when we're here, I'm going to need all the room…!" He continues his raving as I push him out of the room and close the door behind him so I can finally get acquainted with my new rooming quarters.

The mattress is springy, but clean enough, and the closet's rack is broken, but can be easily fixed…

I make a list of repairs in my head as I leave my room to grab my boxes of books and clothing.

I hear Kato-san telling my dad where the nearest supermarket is, and what times would be good to shop and when to steer clear.

When I'm about to close the door behind me, I hear Kato-san mention my name and I stop.

"She's a young woman, Ranka-san, you need to make sure she isn't out late or hanging around with the wrong crowd around here, or she _will_ get seriously hurt." Kato-san implores to Dad, and for once, he's actually listening.

"Well we went and got her hair cut short so that she wouldn't draw more attention to herself…"

"And I'm glad you took my advice. Long hair in a neighborhood like this is dangerous. Easy to pull, easy to catch. It was a smart move, Ranks-san."

Dad smiles a little from the praise.

"To be honest, the long hair made her look too innocent and young, and I would be afraid some hooligan would try and snatch her up and away from me and…"

That's when I shut my door; I don't need to hear my dad go on about "me falling for a guy and leaving him" again.

I organize everything I own, and simply fold my clothes into neat piles next to the bed until I can fix the closet, and when I'm finally done, I lay down on my single sheet covered bed, exhausted.

A knock comes at the door, and I call a consent reply.

"Haruhi, honey. Robert…. Kato-san is leaving now, do you want me to tell him you say goodbye?"

I open my eyes slightly and look at my dad at the door, seeing his face half covered by his disheveled hair. I nod in response.

"I'm also going to sign you up at the school and see if the restaurant over on 54th is hiring waitresses, so you stay here and I'll bring him dinner, okay?"

I feel Dad watching me from the door, and though I want to be more enthused, I just can't make my body move anymore.

"Okay, Dad."

He smiles at me and closes the door, and I hear him grab his purse and coat and keys, then the door shutting and locking loudly, and the faintest sound of his heels beating down on the dense carpet in the hall, and then nothing.

I roll over and look over the side of my bed, and my eye catches the corner of a picture frame next to my close.

I pick it up and stare into the eyes of my beloved Mother. She's only been gone a year, and it still hurts thinking about her.

"How is it in heaven, Mom?"

A tear escapes from my eyes, but I don't make any effort to wiping it away. Instead, I roll towards the direction of the wall next to me and I fall asleep, letting the picture frame slip slowly out of my grasped hands until I'm completely under the spell of darkness.

* * *

A/N: Ahhh look how fast the official chapter one came out! Pretty good of my, huh? Well next chapter will be for my other story, but then I'll return if this is good. Sorry if there are grammatical errors, I'm writing this super late and I can hardly see straight, but I just needed to get this down, you know? As always, please(!) oh please, oh please, oh please, oh please review the story. They're fun to write and fun to read. XD Happy Reading!


	3. Streetlamps or Shadows?

Disclaimer: I had a dream last night that I owned the rights to Ouran… but then I woke up and realized that I really don't. Drats.

Enjoy!

* * *

The evening was pretty much quite after Dad got back.

We rearranged our furniture that the movers had brought yesterday until we deemed it presentable. We took out our hidden stash of furniture from the couch cushions, so we wouldn't have to pay extra for boxes and shipping, and got to work with rugs and curtains.

Like Dad said, we spruced up the place so that when we looked around, it had a sense of home to it that we both very much enjoyed.

We skipped lunch and went right to work on our bedrooms. Dad was having a blast finally being able to hang up all of his dresses and shoving his manlier clothes under his bed, while I worked on the broken closet and dusting the room free of cob webs and, well, dust.

After a couple hours, though, and when we had finally finished our remodeling, our stomachs loudly protested for some food, which we willingly consented to.

I feared Dad would turn dinner into overkill, so I reluctantly got up from my bed and physically took the groceries away from him while he complained that he was the father in the house and he should be able to cook a meal for his little girl if he wished.

He forgot a lot of ingredients, but I made the best of it, and he didn't seem to mind, like always.

He talked throughout dinner, telling me about his run to the store and the school, and gave me my class schedule and map. I barely gave it a glance before putting it down.

Then he told me about how the restaurant was, luckily, hiring, and they said his "character" might actually attract customers."

Go figure, his cross-dressing ended up helping us in this crummy neighborhood, who would have though?

After some of my persuasion, though, he agreed that if he was going to work at the restaurant at night, or even go outside for that matter, he would have to dress like a man and bring spare clothes with him.

He protested and complained until I thought he would actually start to cry, but he agreed anyways. (He bargained that if he had to dress like a man around town, then I would have to dress more like a girl at school.)

Even though it was still early, we were exhausted and decided to hit the beds after the dishes were done.

He got the bathroom first because he had to take off all of his makeup and put on a mud mask, or something, so I sat on the couch and finally took a look at my school papers.

I've never attended a public school before. Even throughout this whole year while moving, we managed regular school tuition, but now that we're so poor and desperate for money, public school is my only option.

There is no uniform, no religious affiliation connected to the school; just a large gray building filled with poor kids like me.

My classes are honors, thank goodness, but that could mean anything in this neighborhood.

All in all, it seemed simple enough, so I tucked it into my pocket and slid into the bathroom as soon as Dad got out, and hopped right into the shower.

From there, I dried up, undressed and put on pajamas, and went straight to bed, praying to Mom that the following day wouldn't be a disaster.

* * *

I wake up to the alarm clock next to my bed on the floor.

_I don't remember setting that…_

I turn it off and rub my eyes until I get the sleep out of them. Well, enough to see that it is a half hour until seven.

I throw my glasses on, that are conveniently next to the now silent clock (?), and look around to see an outfit laid out at the foot of my bed. When did I do all this?

_Dad…_

I throw it on, thankful that it isn't one of the many dresses he's attempted to put on me before, and walk to his room to see him fast asleep in bed.

I smile, grateful that I have him looking out for me, and fix myself a quick breakfast.

There isn't a rush to get to school, but I figure I should go early just in case, so I leave a note for Dad that is breakfast is in the fridge, and run out my apartment door, down the creaking hallway steps, and out into the awakening world outside.

With Kato-san's words haunting me, I decide to hop the fences, with some difficulty at that, but make it to school without being seen, and with fifteen minutes to spare.

When I get to my first classroom, I find a seat in the back and try to blend in, or at least stay out of sight.

I watch as girls walk in with other girls, linking arms and laughing about something funny apparently. I don't feel jealous, but it does remind me of better times, and how alone I am now.

Other kids file into the classroom, and before my eyes I can see kids dealing drugs to other kids. It isn't like they were trying to hid it very well, but I simply look the other way; might as well now let kids see my probably horror struck face at the heinous act a mere few feet away from me.

I straighten my back that was just leaning back in the chair, and rest my head on my folded hands, elbows holding it up on the desk. I look straight ahead of me and think,

_I will get out of here alive._

_I will pass my classes with straight A's, like before, and graduate as soon as possible._

_I will go to a better college on an academic scholarship, and by the time I get out, I'll have a high-paying job under my belt, a load of cash, and take care of Dad for the rest of my life._

"Hi."

I'm broken out of my thoughts to see a pair of gold eyes staring into my brown eyes.

"Can I sit with you?" He asks cautiously, his hand twitching towards the seat to my right.

"Sure." I say, surprised.

He smiles and takes the chair so it faces an angle towards me, and sits down.

He's a handsome boy, tall, auburn hair, and a great smile, but he looks a bit awkward, and he constantly looks over his shoulder.

"I couldn't believe it when I heard we were getting a transfer student. It's kind of rare at this school for someone to come _in_ half way, when usually kids are _leaving_ half way." He says, working very hard to keep eye contact.

"Well, I just moved here yesterday. My name is Fujioka Haruhi." I say, sticking out my hand.

He looks down at it surprised, like he didn't know what to do, but a small smile tugs at his lips and he replies,

"It's nice to meet you, Haruhi, I'm Hitachiin Kaoru." He replies, taking my hand and shaking it.

Not wanting to get into why I moved, we decide to make small talk about the school, what he likes to do, and other various subjects for two new acquaintances to share with each other.

A middle aged man walks in, signaling the start of class, so Kaoru goes to get up.

"Well, I guess I'll talk to you later, Haruhi." Kaoru starts, but gets a pained look on his face as he struggles to speak aloud the next words,

"Would you… like to sit with me at lunch?"

I smile, secretly relieved he asked me.

"Sure."

Fully standing now, he does a small wave and smile before he turns around and heads back to his seat.

On his way over, however, a big guy slams into him, causing him to crash into a nearby desk.

He says something like,

"Watch it, geek."

… but I can't totally be sure.

I half stand up, ready to say something, but think better of it, and sit back down. I want to so badly, but drawing attention to myself right now would not be a wise idea.

He walks back to his seat, rubbing his arm, but pretends like the whole thing never happened.

_That's it?…_

* * *

Classes go by in a similar manner: sit in back, don't talk, and the random kid in front getting pummeled before the teacher walks in.

In my fourth period, the professor is already in the room when a smaller boy gets hit, but even he doesn't stop the kid, he is twice the size of him and has anger management. No one would.

I'm looking forward to lunch when the bell signaling the end of the period goes off and I walk to my locker to drop off my books and grab my lunch.

As I'm closing my locker, an arm shoots out and slams it for me, not in a good way either.

I turn on the spot and see a boy inches away from my face, his arm barricading me in my locker space with no hopes of escaping.

"Hey there, cutie. Where did you come from?" He sneers while he looks me over once.

"Out of town, but I'm on my way to lunch so…" I start to try and move around him the other way, but he sticks out his leg and blocks me there too.

"Whoa, there, what's the rush? I'm just trying to be friendly, sweetheart, it's rude to just walk away from me." He says _less_ friendly and a little threatening.

I crack a little.

"Well, that's nice and all, but getting up in my personal space is a little _rude_, so back _off_!" I push him back, throwing him off balance, and he stumbles a little from the impact.

Before I can move, I feel a painful sting on the ride side on my face, and my entire face follows the movement of his hand that just struck me.

"Bitch." He spits on the floor and walks away, his goons trailing after him.

Some kids had stopped to watch, but the rest walk by as if there wasn't a girl getting harassed at her locker.

Suddenly, I don't want people looking at me, or to even know that even happened, so I pick up my fallen lunch bag and follow the flow of students moving for the lunch room.

_Now I know how Kaoru felt back in the classroom…_

And just like we agreed, I sit with Kaoru at lunch, and my day becomes a little brighter.

He notices my face, and gives me sympathy, but then laughs when I describe who I pushed.

"No way! I think you bruised his ego more than he did you face!" He laughs some more. Apparently, the boy has never been turned down before. Lucky me.

I like Kaoru, he has trouble making conversation or keeping eye contact, but he's good company in a dump like this, and he's funny when he's comfortable with the conversation.

This is how my first week goes by: Get up, go to school, talk to Kaoru, avoid trouble (if possible), go home, make food, see dad off, study, sleep, and repeat.

* * *

Dad worries about me when I come home with the results of my "accidents" and tells me I should be more careful, but I can't tell him the truth that I don't like having my pride hurt and talk back to the kids that bully me. I'd hate to worry him- he has enough on his plate already adding my bully problems.

We sit down for dinner as dad goes through the bills, trying to decide what/if we should cut back on anything. For now, it seems we'll be giving up cable- including the phone, television, and computer. Lucky for us, we don't own a computer, so it's not that big of a loss.

"But not to worry, Haruhi, Daddy will come up with the money by working and we'll be able to pay for the cable in no time! Don't you believe in your Daddy?" Dad asks hurt as I shake my head back and forth.

"No, I believe you, Dad. I just don't think we need to worry about cable and phones right now, just getting enough money to move somewhere better and not have you work in this neighborhood anymore is more of a priority."

He smiles, tears filling in his eyes, and he lunges over the table, sending the bills flying, and hugs the breath out of me.

"Oh, my beautiful daughter, I knew you believed in me! You don't have to worry about anything, Daddy is here to take care of you!" He squeals into my ears.

_I don't think he got the whole message…_

He sits back down as I go to the fridge to see what I can cook up for tomorrow's dinner, and see we're out of milk. I tell Dad this.

He rummages through his purse and pulls out a wrinkled up ten dollar bill. He eyes his treasure with excitement and jumps up.

"I will go and get some! Maybe I can talk to the cute register boy and see if he'll give me 10% off." Dad says with a wink.

I am all for letting him go, until I realize he hasn't changed out of his women clothes and was heading to the store at this hour looking like a total drag queen!

"N-No, Dad, it's alright. You still have to _change_ before work, and I can run there and back in no time." I cut him off from the door, pulling the cash out of his hands before he can object.

"You promised me no going out in dresses from now on, Dad."

His look of surprise fades, and he looks down disappointed.

"I know, honey. It's hard adjusting."

I feel bad, so pat his arm before I open the door behind me.

"Lock the door behind me, okay?"

I don't wait for a reply; I close the door and wait a second until I hear a small "click". Satisfied, I walk for the steps and head out again. If there is trouble outside right now, I'd rather me get hurt than my dad. I couldn't live with myself if that happened.

Like I promised, I was at the store in no time, taking as many precautions as I could while sprinting down the street.

The store was plain, with soft music playing in the background and the occasional "beep" coming from the registers.

I make a bee-line for the freezers in the back and quickly grab a carton of milk without so much as a second glance at the shelves surrounding me.

I silently walk back and stand behind an old woman in line while I wait for my turn to come up.

A group of boys are standing by a racket full of magazines, and they're throwing them around and commenting on some of the pictures inside.

A store personnel stomps over and yells at them to get out of the store, along with a couple threats on what would happen if they returned.

They leave, but not before jumping some counters and knocking over items while running by.

The woman in front of me grumbles and shakes her head in disgust. She turns around to look at me as the cashier helps the other guy clean up the mess and says,

"You look like a fine, young man. You're not as reckless as those hooligans, now are you?"

I'm speechless, and confused?

I look down and see I've walked out wearing a pair of Dad's old jeans and a large hoodie, and with my hair as it is, I guess I do look like a boy to a complete and total stranger.

I guess I'm blushing, because she reaches out her shaky hand and pinches my cheek, just like my dad does when I blush, and reassures herself that I'm not a… "hooligan."

She goes away and I watch as a car pulls up and she gets in. An old man is driving and I assume it's her husband. I smile at this.

I pay for my milk and walk outside to notice that it is considerably darker than when I arrived.

_Stupid boys, now I'll have to run back in the dark._

Making sure the milk is secured inside the double bagged bag, I hold it like a football and book it down the street.

I can't decide if I should stay in the shadows or out under the streetlamps, but I figure either way is just as dangerous, so I stay in between near the curb.

A hear people laughing in a turn ahead of me, so I quickly run to the other side of the street and move without being seen… or so I think.

An arm shoots out from the shadows and pulls me back, covering my mouth before I can cry out.

I'm thrown against a fence and I see two boys in front of me. Both sober. That's going to make this harder.

"Hey, kid, shrimp like you don't usually come out at this time of night unless they're asking for trouble." One sneers, grabbing my arm and emphasizing my "shrimp-ness."

"Hey, get away from me!" I say, trying to make a dash for the street, but am met with an arm taking hold of the scruff of my hoodie and lifting me off the ground.

"Shut your mouth, kid!" He replies, but I continue struggling anyways and manage to knee him in the mouth, so he throws me down to the ground. Hard.

"Get his arms, I'll shut him up for good this time!"

A pair of hands grab my shoulders and force me to the ground, and I'm crying for them to get off, and praying to Mom to come save me.

The boy gets on top of me and whips out a knife, and starts to force my mouth open with his hand.

_He's going to cut out my tongue!..._

I close my eyes, sobbing and screaming when, out of nowhere, I heard a "crunch" and feel the boy go flying off of me. The boy holding me down gets up and starts yelling at a third party that just arrived, but also goes flying.

I open my eyes and start to cough as I see the silhouettes of two boys advancing on a lone shadow, but it moves so fast that the two boys yelp in surprise. After a good few whacks, they flee.

The man turns around, and I can see him more clearly now.

A boy, maybe a year older, with blonde hair and violet eyes. He looks at me and winks.

"They didn't hurt you too bad, did they?"

Still in shock, I shake my head no in reply and stay still again.

He continues to look at me, and with a small smile, shakes his head too.

"Kids your age are so stupid, thinking that walking around in this neighborhood at night is fine, when it clearly isn't. I don't even know why I care anymore if you live or die." He says, but his eye catches something behind me, so he walks towards it.

I can finally feel my body again, and I move to sit up as he walks past me and picks up my carton of milk from the ground. It's still intact.

"I'll just take this as repayment, alright kid?" He says, his once small smile turns into a mocking grin, and with another wink, begins to walk towards the street, my milk in hand.

"H-hey! I need that!" I yell, getting to my feet and running after him.

He turns around right as I'm about to grab his shirt and bumps my head with the palm of his hand. It doesn't hurt so much as it does surprise me, and I stumble back.

"Here's a tip for you, if you're going to survive in this neighborhood, you're going to have to learn to give up when you know you're not going to win a fight, and if you decide not to, you better learn how to defend yourself." He advices, no longer smiling, and begins to walk again.

Taking his words to heart, I straighten myself up, walk a little more than punching distance from him, and say,

"Hey! I said give it back, I need that!"

He turns around, surprised, but then his bangs block is his eyes and all I see is his smirk.

"You've got guts, kid, I'll give you that."

He turns around, but stays where he's at. I eye him, looking for signs of his next move.

"Follow me."

Then he starts to walk.

I stare at him, totally bewildered and confused, and yet I want to follow him after all this.

I know Dad will be waiting for me, and I'll be forced to tell him why I came home with less money and no milk, but with my adrenaline pumping so hard, my curiosity is getting the better of me.

So I follow him.

* * *

A/N: Look at this long chapter! I was just on a role and I couldn't stop. Also, I thought the chapter would be kinda lame if I left off half way through it, so I through in some action and pray that will suffice. Can anyone guess who the tall, blonde, and handsome man is yet? XD

Review please! I love your feedback, good and bad alike!


	4. Pool Sticks

Disclaimer: Ugh, I hate these things, there are only so many jokes you can do with them! Anyways, no, I don't own the rights to Ouran.

I said this in the summary, and though I hate doing this, I'll say it again up here; the characters you know and love _are_ OOC, so when you read and ask why they don't totally sound like themselves, just remember that I warned you.

Enjoy!

* * *

It's hard keeping up with this guy.

Like I said, he's tall, probably 6ft at _least_, and his long legs propel him faster and farther than me, so I have to jog to keep up.

I lose count of the alleyways we go through, and it doesn't take long for me to realize that, even if I wanted to turn back and go home, I wouldn't know the first thing about how to do that.

_Crap, I'm lost…_

He doesn't turn around once to check on me, or to even see if I'm following him still. He is strictly leaving the choice up to me.

Every ally we turn in gives me goose bumps, and every sound makes me want to jump, but I reason with myself that if those creeps, or any others for that matter, were trying to sneak up on me, there would be more signs warning me of an approaching enemy. This doesn't completely calm my nerves, unfortunately.

When I start to question if he's lost too, we make a final turn onto a street with buildings that look older and in worse condition than my own apartment. I think we've reached our destination.

I take in how the buildings look, and they all scream ABANDONED(!), or so I think. I turn my attention back on blondie just in time to see him sliding through the doorway of one of the mentioned buildings.

I walk over and examine the space he smoothly squeezed through: jagged wood sticks out at every angle; slanted pieces of lumber are hammered over one another; and a very, very dark interior lay ahead.

I contemplate for a moment if I really want to follow the strange man who both saved my life and then stole my milk, and rest on one thought: I would rather me stuck with this man for a short while, than to be stranded out on the streets where there are more people that can seriously hurt me.

With that, I grab onto two pieces of wood and slant my hips just enough to squeeze through the crack in the middle; it looks like someone had to kick it a couple of times to gain entrance.

I end up bumping my head on a piece of wood when straightening my back, but it doesn't hurt, so I rub the irritated spot with my one hand and stick the other out for the wall, which I can't see.

I find it and walk along until my foot makes contact with a solid object. I feel for it and realize they are the steps.

Again, I ponder on whether I should continue up or head back when I hear something fall on the floor above me, and a chorus of laughs that follow it.

_Well, I guess I have nothing else to lose…_

I know I'm lying to myself, but I ascend the stairs anyways, each creak piercing the silence that surrounds me like needles.

When I reach the top of the stairs, the floorboards underneath my feet groan loudly, and the room in front of me becomes quiet. Deathly quiet.

I freeze; the logical part of my brain is telling me to get out and run like hell, but my legs have other plans in mind apparently.

_Well, I've made it this far already…_

With that, I reach my hand out to grasp the cool doorknob and push the door open.

A strange thing happens as the door swings open and the light from inside blinds me; a wind blows against my face, throwing me off guard, and then…

_Rose petals?_

My eyes adjust to the light and I walk into the room, forgetting momentarily that there might be potentially dangerous people inside and completely entranced by the swirling, vibrant rose petals.

"Who the hell are you?" A voice asks me, and it snaps me out of my daze.

I look up to see a familiar face in front of me.

_He looks just like Kaoru. Hmm…_

It's true, off first glance, the boy standing in front of me looks exactly like my new friend, but after close inspection, I realize how completely different they are.

For one, this boy has ash colored hair, but that could easily have been dyed. He also has a more dominant approach, unlike the shy and quiet Kaoru that I know.

And by simply looking into his eyes, I can tell that he and his doppelganger are completely different.

Movement flashes behind the ash haired boy and, yet, another familiar face stares back at me.

"You did make it! I thought I had lost you back there." Blondie grins as he pushes the guy out of his way, making him off balance and fall, and the spaz grabs my arm.

"You know this kid, _Prince_?" The guy says as he rubs his shoulder from the fall.

"No need for code names, he's harmless!" Prince says.

A wicked grin spreads across his face,

"I mean it, _harmless…_"

I cringe.

I hear the door close behind me, subconsciously making me look over my shoulder, and a tall, dark figure stands at my only exit, eyeing me closely.

I shiver a little from his stare.

"Hey, you know better than to lead outsiders into our hideout, don't you remember the last guy…?"

The two guys stare at one another, and I stare back and forth between them, secretly hoping they would say what happened. Or did I want to know?

"Ahh, calm down, Hikaru! The kid's got spunk!" Blondie says as he walks over to a pool table and grabs a stick.

He twirls it in his fingers for a moment before pointing it straight at me and saying,

"I thought you might like a new toy."

_I need to get out of here…_

I scream at myself to move, but all I can do is sweat out my fear and hope they can't see it through my masked face.

"He's scared." A voice so low and quiet says behind me, causing a violent shiver to pass up my spine.

The boy named Hikaru smiles and looks at me.

"You coulda fooled me, but Mori over there can smell fear!" He laughs aloud, even the blonde boy smirks as he twirls the stick again.

_So much for that._

Mori goes over to the table on my right and takes a seat beside it. His black hair gleams from the yellowed light overhead, and his black eyes fixate onto mine.

I finally speak up.

"I'm not scared of you guys. I'm just a little confused on why you would bring me here," I motion to the blonde who still remains nameless oddly, "and why you had flowers attacking me at the door."

There is a pause in the room. I look between each of the men until Hikaru finally says,

"Yeah, Tamaki, where _did_ you get those flowers from?"

Well, I finally got his name now.

"I thought it would be dramatic to enter a room with elegant roses greeting you at the door! And while I was on a run yesterday, I passed by those upper class houses and saw them in one of the gardens; I just couldn't resist!" Tamaki explains, his eyes gleaming with awe from his find and smiles cheekily.

Mori looks at Tamaki with no expression as Hikaru laughs and tells him what a goof he is.

Tamaki protests on how beauty is found in everything and that Hikaru should look around more often and get his head out of his…

Well anyways…

"So is anyone going to tell me, because I have a bowl of miso soup at home with my name on it if you aren't…" I say, now dreading coming here, and my adrenaline rush slowly disappearing into a feeling of boredom and annoyance.

"Oh come on, it's not like we thought you were anything special, kid. Tamaki was only screwing with you, that's why you're here." Hikaru says, becoming bored himself.

"I'm not a kid, you know." I say defensively; this is at least the third time I've been called a "kid" since I got here.

A smirk pulls at Hikaru's lips as he leans in close to my face and says,

"Ahh, he's all tough now…"

A chorus of laughs from Hikaru and Tamaki break the silence, and I can feel my face becoming red from embarrassment and anger.

"Just give me my milk and I'll leave, okay?" I say, glaring at the blonde who decided to start setting up a game of pool.

"Awwuh, Tamaki, you robbed the poor kid." Hikaru teases, giving me a curious second glance as he tussles my hair and I swat his hand away.

"Stop calling me a ki…!"

"Who is this?"

The room goes quiet as I turn around slowly to be greeted by a pair of iridescent gray eyes staring into my own. Glasses shield them with a gleam, but not before I see them narrow in on me.

"Kyoya, you're back! How did the run go?" Tamaki shouts in jubilation as he jumps around the pool table and smacks the newcomer on the back.

"Yeah, asshole, where have you been?" Hikaru says as he turns his back to him and heads for the pool table; club over his shoulder.

Mori, again, stands up and closes the door behind us while Kyoya repeats,

"Who is this?"

Tamaki smirks, and then gives me a glance over before he realizes that he never asked for my name.

He throws an arm around my shoulders, as if we had been friends for years, and says to Kyoya,

"Oh, Mommy, you should have been there, I was walking the streets when I found… when I found… uh-"

"Haruhi."

The gray-eyed man looks at me.

"What was that?"

I clear my throat, completely ridding my voice of any tremors.

"My name is Haruhi."

"Yes, Haruhi! I picked him up off the streets before those dirty hooligans could beat him to death, and I thought he would be a nice play thing for Hikaru; you know how bored he gets…"

Kyoya turns away from us while Tamaki rants on and picks up a pool stick of his own.

Hikaru, grinning at Kyoya's approach, shoots the white ball at the rest of the group, splitting the triangle and sending the multicolored balls flying towards different pockets.

"Oh, and Tamaki, stop leaving the fan in front of the door. It would be a shame if it ended up broken- again." Kyoya motions to the fan, making Tamaki gasp at the thought of it broken before he runs to it and moves it safely back to the table.

_Did he just pet that fan?..._

Kyoya pulls a pack of cigarettes out of thin air, hitting the top before opening it up, and then looks directly at me.

"You should know better than to be walking these streets at night."

He plucks a stick from the box before making it disappear, then puts it in between his lips while he lights a match with his other hand.

"A little thing like you? You would be made someone's personal bitch real quick." Kyoya blows out a stream of smoke, grinning with the cigarette hanging between his lips.

_That's it_.

I am cold, exhausted, lost, and was just robbed by a blond idiot and his stupid flowers.

I have a problem with people hurting my ego, and the bruises from school can confirm that fact for me, but now that this guy thinks he can play with me like I'm a nobody… I don't let that happen.

"Well, I guess you know all about that, huh? Being someone's bitch."

As soon as I say this, the room becomes eerily still. No one even breathes.

Kyoya stares at me, his expression struck with shock.

Tamaki's jaw is basically hitting the floor, while Mori blinks a couple times and raises his hand to his chin.

Hikaru, eyes popping out of his head, is the first to move. He nudges Tamaki in the ribs with his elbow and says,

"Oh, you're right, Tamaki, I like him!"

After that, Tamaki begins to breathe again, Mori is trying to suppress his laughter, and Kyoya's expression turned from shocked to "mad as hell."

He places his pool stick on the side of the counter before he walks around the table towards me; I back up, matching his steps until I hit the wall and can't move anymore.

Both of his hands hit the wall next to my face, and he bends down to my eye level with his cigarette hanging dangerously near my face.

He inhales deeply, not taking his eyes off of me, then exhales a breath of smoke into my face, and I have to hold my breath to keep from coughing and giving him any satisfaction.

He reaches up and takes the cigarette from his mouth, and a devious smile appears on his lips.

"I'd watch what you say, _Haruhi_," he starts, letting him arm fall to his side, "or else I'll make perfectly sure you _never_ speak again." And with that, I cringe in pain as the butt of his cigarette is pushed into the skin of my exposed arm.

Kyoya walks to the other side of the room, opens the door, and disappears into the hallway.

Tamaki, who has been quiet up until now, follows Kyoya without a word, and I refuse to look at them as they exit the room.

Hikaru takes his place next to the pool table once more before saying,

"He really is an ass, you know. Hey, Mori, you up for a game?"

And with that, Mori nods and walks over to the pool, taking the stick Kyoya had put down moments before.

Mori looks at the door again; Hikaru notices and asks,

"What's up, Mori?"

Mori looks back at the boy and replies,

"I wonder what street they're going to tonight."

Hikaru shrugs his shoulders uncaringly while saying,

"Probably Lobelia Street, that's where Kyoya usually hits up when he's pissed off."

As Hikaru positions himself to shoot, he utters me some advice.

"You should watch what you say around the boss, Haruhi."

I look up for the first time after having my arm burned and ask angrily,

"Why is that?"

Hikaru hits a solid ball and knocks it into the right pocket with ease. He looks up and replies,

"He really powerful around these parts, and even more dangerous if he has a personal grudge against you. And mostly because…" he watches as Mori sinks a striped ball into the right pocket after his, "… he doesn't like it when people talk to him that way."

"Well neither do I."

Hikaru's eyes flash amusement and grins widely. Mori's stare seems to become less scary and appears more intrigued than anything.

"You play pool?" Hikaru asks me, picking up and holding out a stick for me.

I grasp it and reply,

"No, not really. I'm usually studying rather than playing games."

"Well, how about this. Best two out of three. Loser has to tell Tamaki that you're a girl."

Mori smiles, and I realize that, not only has Hikaru and Mori figured out my true gender (which I thought was obvious from the start), but that I'm also stuck here until one of them takes me home.

So, reluctantly, I step up next to the table, holding onto my burned arm, and watch as Mori, impressively, sinks two balls in one shot.

I don't realize now, but at this moment, I'm setting myself up in a much bigger game than I can even imagine, and I'm jumping in with no regards to the consequences that might follow.

* * *

A/N: Hello! Wow, chapter three(?) is officially up, which is more than I can say for my other story… oops. Anyways(!), feedback is _dearly_ appreciated, I would totally be grateful for it, and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Happy reading!


	5. Stick to routine stay out of trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… surprise!

Enjoy!

* * *

_I take it too far, _

_whenever you're around._

* * *

I have made a conclusion that I deem appropriate for my current position… I hate men.

For the rest of my time spent at the headquarters, I played pool with the guys, and was totally owned at it. Needless to say, I was the one who told Tamaki–sempai that I was, in fact, a girl and he should stop confusing me as a boy.

While I was there, though, I got to see the kind of relationship that Hikaru-san and Mori-sempai had with each other; it reminded me of the relationship you would see between an older dog and a young pup. Hikaru-san bounced around and commented on absolutely everything, while Mori-sempai watched over him and made sure he didn't hurt himself, and occasionally swatted him away for being a pest.

Literally, there were points in time where I questioned them if they were really going to fight on whether, for example, it was legal to get four balls in the pocket in one shot. They would look at me confused, and then act as though they had never been closer.

I learned to just not take their fights seriously.

After our game of two-out-of-three turned into a three hour tournament, I finally called quits and asked Hikaru-san if he would take me home. He laughed when it dawned on him that that was the only reason why I had stayed as long as I did, and Mori-sempai simply rolled his eyes and held out a bag to me.

When I looked at him puzzled, he put it in my hand and walked back to the table to sit down. I looked inside and saw the milk I had bought earlier; Mori-sempai had put it in the refrigerator to keep fresh when I wasn't looking. I thanked him, but he waved me off, and Hikaru-san yelled a farewell as we left the dimly-lit room.

"He's a good guy," Hikaru-san whispered to me as he closed the door behind us, "he never says much, but we know he cares."

We stuck to safe topics as he walked me through the maze of streets; the streets were still dark aside from the street lamps, but the sky was starting to turn into a lighter shade of blue as we walked.

Not very surprised, his interests in music and movies corresponded with that of his doppelganger, Kaoru-san, but I decided not to mention anything.

We ran into Kyoya-sempai and Tamaki-sempai on our way to my apartment. Tamaki-sempai was dumbstruck when I dropped that I was a girl, and shrank to the ground in utter disbelief; Hikaru-san laughed and commented on how blunt I was.

Kyoya-sempai would look me over every so often and smirk, which made me agitated and quite tempted to punch him, but Hikaru-san pulled me back before I could say anything that would get me in more trouble, and we set off again.

Hikaru-san took me to the corner of my block before he stopped.

"This is as far as I go- I'm sure you won't get lost from here." He remarked with a hint of a smile in his voice. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks for walking me home; I'm sorry I took you away from your game." He waved off my apology laughing.

"This saved me from more embarrassment- Mori-sempai always wins when it comes to pool."

He tussled my hair in farewell before he turned and walked into the mouth of the alleyway where he was engulfed in the darkness; he did not look back.

With that, I trudged the rest of the way to my apartment building, dreading Dad's reaction to my coming home at such an ungodly hour when I only left to get milk.

_Just a few hours ago I was on my way to the store to get milk... how did I end up playing pool in a gang headquarters for four hours?_

_I need a nap_.

On cue my father fretted over me in a disheveled state as I walked through the door of our apartment. My stomach churned painfully in guilty for making him worry so much.

Not helping my hurt conscience, I lied and said that there was an accident on the street and I had to stick around to play witness for the police.

Not wanting to hear more details about my made up stabbing he pulled me into a hug, and we stood like that until he could convince himself that I really was there and well.

"Uh, Dad? I really need to put the milk in the fridge now." My words were muffled into his shoulder, but he made them out just fine.

"I know, honey." He stroked my hair only for a moment before letting me go about my business.

The guilt started to make me feel nauseous.

Later I laid on my bed and stared up at the chipped paint ceiling as I sorted through the events of the night.

It was unrealistic- something that just doesn't happen to people.

_I should be dead._

It's true. Those thugs on the street should have cut out my tongue and left me to die there, and that would have been the end of it.

_But somehow…_

That blonde prince had magically been walking by at that very moment to save me- then took me home to meet his loyal jester, guard dog, and almighty king.

I sighed out of frustration; I shouldn't be up thinking of things I can't change when I have school in a couple of hours.

_Well, I'm not going to forget about it._ I reasoned with myself.

_But at least I'll never run into them again._

I took out Mom's picture and looked at it until my eyes couldn't stay open any longer and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

For the next week, things stay exactly the same as they ever have.

Kaoru-san meets with me every morning in first period before the bell rings, then again at lunch to talk casually and do homework.

In between and after our meetings consists of class work, trying to not get into a fight, and, of course, staying alive in time to make dinner.

The whole incident the week before seems like years ago, or even like a dream that haunts me from time to time.

Well, I guess that would be called a "nightmare" then.

My life becomes routine, just the way I have always liked; it makes me feel as if I have enough control in my screwy life to at least give it some order.

But even then that is sometimes not enough.

I'm sitting in the living doing homework on the old couch when I catch Dad leaning on the door post watching me; he looks silly with his face covered in a green mask and his hair up in a pink towel- it reminds me of a watermelon cut up.

"What's up, Dad?" I position myself so I'm facing him.

"Oh, I'm just watching my precious little girl working so diligently on her studies!" He exclaims while flouncing into the room and to the arm of the couch.

"Can't a father watch over his child in pride?"

I smile at him.

"Sure, Dad."

"Aww, look at you! Smiling up at your Daddy!..." He gets carried away as his eyes grow wide in glee and wriggles around like one of those inflatable balloon guys you see outside open houses or car stores.

"Is there anything else you need?" I ask, ignoring his episode all together.

"I just came to tell you that I'm heading to bed, and not to stay up too late tonight." Giving me a look, I realize he knows that I was up longer than usual last night.

Some tough, brawny kid in class destroyed a project that I worked on with the teacher all week, so the teacher let me take it home to fix before class today.

Exaggerating a yawn, I promise him I would be finished and sleeping very shortly, which gave him some satisfaction.

He kissed the top of my head goodnight before taking his leave; after a few moments, his bedroom door close shut with a small click from the knob locking into place.

Sighing, I allow the book in my hands to slide onto my lap as I lean back into the couch- I really am tired and do plan on heading off to bed early.

Oh how wrong I am.

After what only seems like minutes, I hear another click and automatically look towards the bedrooms.

It takes another ominous noise to make me realize that it isn't coming from the bedrooms- it's coming from the window.

Walking briskly to it, I look out onto the street below me, and after adjusting my eye sight to match the darkness outside I am able to make out the source of the noise.

Hikaru-san. Pile of pebbles in hand.

Smiling at me.

After shaking my head to clear it from my previous thoughts, I conclude that I am not hallucinating… unfortunately.

I open the window at once.

"What are you doing here? Do you realize what time it is?"

Hikaru laughs menacingly.

"Yeah, it's time for the criminals to come out and play. You going to come down?"

Skeptically, I glance around and notice another figure a short ways away- Mori-sempai –chillin' like a villain under the shadow of the building.

I glance back towards Dad's bedroom, knowing he will be out like a light and won't notice I'm gone. At least he won't as long as I get back before he gets up for work in the morning.

_This just doesn't happen to people._

I look back at Hikaru-san to see him waving me outside, and that Mori-sempai has finally joined him under the window.

_My life has a routine- the one thing I can keep control over. Next on my schedule is bed-time._

My hand wraps around the scruff of my hoodie as I take it off the hanger and pull it onto myself, making sure my gloves and keys are inside the pocket.

_I told Dad I would call it a night as soon as I was finished with my work._

The door opens just enough for me to squeeze through, and is pulled shut and locked as silently as possible.

_What am I doing?_

* * *

In a matter of seconds I am standing in front of Hikaru-san and Mori-sempai; Hikaru-san grins broadly down at me in satisfaction.

"Well, this is interesting."

An icy voice slithers out from the darkness behind me, making me turn in time to see a pair of floating glasses gleam in the streetlight before extinguishing.

There is no need to ask who is there- one encounter with the guy and he's stuck in your head for life.

A pair of shadows emerges into the glowing light surrounding us, revealing the snake himself and his trusty sidekick; the latter with a look of determination plastered on his face.

"I told you she would come along." Hikaru-san states matter of fact-ly, a smile playing on his lips as he shrugs his shoulder and hands up.

"Pretty, but not very smart it seems." Kyoya-sempai smirks with a shake of his head.

"Hey, I never said I was going anywhere with you guys." I say defensively, looking back and forth between the two pairs of bodies.

"I can't believe you would allow this, Mommy! This is not the proper behavior we should be encouraging a young lady to take part of!" Tamaki-sempai complains while completely ignoring my previous comment.

"Yeah." Comes an agreement from the left.

"Ahh, come on. It'll be more fun if we bring her with! No offense, but you guys get pretty boring when we go on these runs and…" Argues the second figure to the left.

"Gentlemen, we forget…" Cold fingers slide under my chin, silencing the bickering around me, and they tilt my head so I am looking directing into a pair of gray eyes, _his_ gray eyes; his body is less than an inch from my own.

"…it's the lady's choice."

Alarms in my head are screaming at me to decline immediately and go back upstairs where I belong.

But that would just give him more satisfaction.

"Where did you have in mind?"

Hikaru-san exalts in triumph somewhere to my left while Tamaki-sempai counters with more philosophies on the "proper decorum" of a young lady.

My focus, however, is fixated on the man still holding my eyes captivated.

He chuckles as he lets his hand fall from holding my chin.

"_If_ you survive tonight, princess, you will have to tell me if you regret anything."

"You don't know me." I retaliate as smoothly as I can; his words sending shivers up my spine.

"We'll see about that." He whispers in my ear as he brushes past me to lead us to our first destination.

_Crap._

* * *

A/N: WAAAHH! I am so sorry I've been gone for so long! I won't bore you with excuses, so I will just leave it at I will do my best to update again as soon as possible and please forgive me. I realize the chapter isn't very action filled, but I promise next chapter will be stock piled with goodies for you. As always, comments and criticisms are much appreciated, and if you see any errors please let me know. Happy Reading!


	6. NOT A NEW CHAPTER but an apology

Hey guys.. Guess whose back..!

I am so sorry for this ridiculously long hiatus on _Seriously_- I fell out of writing stories once college started, and the community of friends from home that motivated me, and I for them, to write fan-fiction drifted apart to the point where we all stopped our stories unfinished..

Yes, we are terrible people.

However, I never once forgot about it, and all the reviews and alerts you all have done continuously motivated me to not let my ideas fade away so I could come back and finish this adventure I've set Haruhi and the hosts on, so thank you sincerely for this support so undeserved.

I cannot promise chapters coming out fast, or even soon for that matter.

It has been a very long time since I've read or watched the hosts pour their tea and charm the ladies on their red velvet sofas and chairs, and because I want to make this story perfect for all of you by getting all the characters' mannerisms and personalities down pat I shall be quickly rereading the manga to refresh my memory.. and _Seriously_ will continue once again.

Luckily, I have a friend here at school who also wanted to get back into fan-fiction, and so we have become each other's motivations and betas so we stay on track and give you the best stories of your LIVES.

She writes Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood fanfic- hit me up if you want her info.

But seriously..

I was never going to let Haruhi get away with joining a gang WITHOUT an exceptionally long and complex story to back it up.. that'd just be mean.

I love you all, and next time you hear from me it will be with, hopefully, and incredibly long and juicy chapter that makes you keep scrolling down the page for hours and bring tears to your eyes from staring at the screen for a torturous amount of time.

It's the best plan I can think of to make things up to everyone.

You guys are the best,

ColonKellyHigginsGoil304


End file.
